


Trick-or-Treat!

by WellRoundedCowboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Kids are weird, M/M, Parents AU, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Mpreg, Transgender Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellRoundedCowboy/pseuds/WellRoundedCowboy
Summary: Jesse, Hanzo, Fareeha, and Satya take their kids around the neighborhood to get some candy on Halloween. Also kids are weird.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 21





	Trick-or-Treat!

Leaves falling down, a chill through the air, and the laughter of costumed children walking up and down the street as they collected their candy. Some houses were better decorated than others, and those houses were the ones with the biggest lines for their candy. And of course there were the houses that the kids seemed to be avoiding; the kind that gave out raisins and toothbrushes. Those houses would probably be receiving a donation of toilet paper later that night. It was Halloween once again!

It was the afternoon, and the McCree-Shimada and Amari families were trick-or-treating. Five kids were with them, three of them riding in a red wagon being pulled by Fareeha as they went through their pillowcases of candy, and the remaining two were riding along in Jesse’s belly. They were excitedly kicking from all the noise of the outside world. Little Jake and Kazuki McCree-Shimada, both aged four, had some interesting ideas for their costumes. Jake was naturally a cowboy, as was his way, though he’d put a twist on it. A devil tail, horns stitched onto his hat, and devil wings on his back to make him a demon cowboy. Kazuki was a ghostbuster mixed with a plague doctor, wearing the typical mask and carrying a bonesaw. (He saved lives, and if he didn’t he busted their ghosts.) Hanzo was a typical Japanese oni, and Jesse was a zombie, with four little doll arms glued to his pregnant belly.

The Amari family had a theme to their costumes. Fareeha was Wonder Woman, Satya was Supergirl, and their daughter, little Fatima Amari, aged three, was Spider-Girl. She and the boys sat in the wagon and laughed and traded candy with each other, until they arrived at the next house. A house with cute non-offensive decorations that any kid could approach. The kids hopped out of the wagon and raced up the walkway, eager to get their candy.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Hanzo asked Jesse, holding his hand. 

“Feelin’ alright. The babies are rowdy as hell tonight, but I can’t blame ‘em. Their brothers won’t stop sharing their candy.” He chuckled, patting his belly. 

“If you need to rest, just say so.” Fareeha said. “I know the kids won’t mind. It’ll give them a chance to enjoy some of their candy.” 

“Well we can’t let them eat too much candy so early. They do need to have dinner, you know.” Satya reminded everyone. 

“What should we get for dinner anyway? I dunno about y’all, but I ain’t gonna have any energy for cookin’ tonight.” McCree grunted, arching his back and hearing some vertebrae pop.

“We shouldn’t go with any fast food; they will have enough junk food for today as it is.” Satya stated.

The kids came running back to their parents, plopping their pillowcases in the wagon. Jake and Kazuki ran over to McCree’s side, each one holding out a candy bar for their father. “Daddy, Daddy eat this!” Jake insisted. 

“Whoa now, what’s all this?” Jesse laughed.

“We want the babies to have some candy too! And they eat what you eat, right?” Kazuki asked. “We’re gonna share it with the babies!”

“Yeah! They can’t trick or treat for themselves yet, so we gotta get the candy for all of us!”

The pregnant man laughed and pulled his boys in for a hug. “You two are such good brothers! How’d you both get to be such sweeties?” He asked, giving them both a kiss.

“Eat it, Daddy!” The twins insisted. Once their father took the offered candy, they placed their little hands on his pregnant belly, feeling their siblings kick. 

“Babies, do you like the candy?” Kazuki asked excitedly. 

“I think they like it! They’re kicking super a lot!” Jake giggled.

Fatima came up to McCree as well, but seemed reluctant to place a hand on the belly. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Fareeha asked as she knelt down beside her daughter.

“The baby arms are scary. They’re just coming out of Uncle Jesse’s tummy…” Fatima sniffled, her eyes tearing up. 

“The arms are scary? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” Jesse yanked the arms off of his shirt, then placed them in the wagon. “Is that better, honey?” 

Fatima smiled and eagerly started feeling the kicks of the babies as well, giggling as she did. McCree smiled and held the kids close as they felt his belly. They were so incredibly fascinated by how he was growing two new people in his tummy. Their love and innocence with which they viewed his pregnancy was one of his very favorite things in the world. 

A click and a flash, and Hanzo had stolen a picture of the tender moment on his camera. He smiled as he looked down to the photo he had taken. “Perfection. This one is going on the wall.”

“Oh, how precious.” Satya cooed. “You had better send me a copy.”

Just as suddenly as the kids had gathered around Jesse’s belly, they grabbed their pillowcases and took off for the next house. “Wait for us, kids! Don’t go too far!” Fareeha called, hurrying after them. The adults took off after their tykes, with McCree naturally lagging behind.

A few more houses, and the group came across a bench, a perfect place for Jesse to take a rest. “Okay, Daddy needs a break.” He panted, sitting down with a breath of relief as he rubbed his belly. 

The twins hopped up on the bench beside their father, one on each side. “Did you eat the candy? That’ll give you more en-er-gy!” Jake chirped. 

“Now now, do not give your father too much candy,” Hanzo said, sitting beside his family, “Otherwise the babies will never give him a break.”

“They’re already on a sugar rush as it is! See?” Jesse said, pulling up his shirt and exposing his pregnant gut. The twins in his belly were moving and kicking, his skin rippling with their shifting. Jake and Kazuki cooed in awe, feeling their father’s belly once again. 

“Maybe they’re asking for more candy?” Kazuki suggested. “They want us to share more candy!” 

“No, they’re fine. You two are good brothers, wantin’ to share so much, but-” 

Jake pulled a small candy bar from his pocket, unwrapped it, and shoved it into his father’s mouth. “Eat!” He commanded.

Jesse chuckled and did as he was told. Welp, if his kids wanted to share their candy with their siblings so bad, who was he to say no? 

“Jake, do not go shoving food into people’s mouths, it is very rude. And why have you not given me any candy?” Hanzo pouted.

“We’ll share with you later, Papa. Right now we’re sharing with Daddy and the babies!” Kazuki said excitedly.

McCree couldn’t help but laugh. Ah, the benefits of pregnancy.

The next house on their route had a haunted house in their garage. Fatima was laying low in the wagon as they approached it, clearly scared just by the spooky yard decorations, the actors in their costumes, and the creepy music and fog. “Can we do the haunted garage?” Jake asked.

“Perhaps next year. You kids are still too young for something so scary.” Hanzo said.

“I wanna do it!” Kazuki said.

“N-Nothing’s too scary for me!” Fatima said, sitting up straight and sounding much more uncertain than her friends but, as usual, eager to prove her she wasn’t a crybaby.

“Fatima,” Satya said as she picked her daughter up, “Uncle Hanzo is right. You’re too young for the haunted house. You can try it in a few years, but not today.”

“You see, boys?” Hanzo nodded, “The haunted houses are for children older than you.”

The fear on Fatima’s face was replaced with a look of indignation, though one could easily see the fright beneath it. “No! I’m not a baby! I’m a big girl and I’m brave, like Mama!” She squirmed out of her mother’s arms and took her hand, dragging her toward the haunted garage as well as a three year old could. 

“Yeah, Fatima’s right! We’re not babies!” Jake insisted. He hopped out of the wagon and grabbed Hanzo’s hand. “We’ll show you ourselves!”

Kazuki followed suit, taking Hanzo’s other hand and pulling him toward the haunted garage.

“I’ll stay with the wagon and keep an eye on everyone’s candy.” Fareeha called.

“The babies and I are gonna wait here with Auntie Fareeha. Stay safe, kids!” Jesse shouted.

Groaning, Hanzo was dragged by their children to the haunted garage, getting in line just behind Satya and Fatima. “How do we allow these things to happen?” He asked with a sigh.

“An inability to say no to cute faces.” Satya said with a tired smile.

Once they were inside, the kids were clinging to their parents’ sides, already creeped out by the lighting and the smoke and the curtains turning the garage into a maze. Fatima was holding Satya’s hand, staying close to her yet still trying to stay in front, to protect her mother from the dangers ahead. The twins were shuffling along with their arms wrapped around Hanzo. “It’s okay, Papa… There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Jake whimpered to his father.

“Y-Yeah. We’re not scared, and if we’re not scared, you don’t have to be either.” Kazuki gulped.

“You boys are very brave.” Hanzo said, patting their heads, impressed that they hadn’t started screaming or crying yet. “I am proud of-” 

A ghost prop came springing out of the wall, it’s eyes red and holding a scythe as it let out a loud and terrible scream. The kids screamed, and even the adults jumped. The twins immediately hid behind Hanzo, and Fatima began crying as Satya picked her up and held her. 

They continued through the maze, and more things popped out of the walls. Fatima was still crying, wailing even, and by this point all the adults wanted was to get out of there and calm her down. Finally, the end was in sight as they saw the exit sign. Before they could make it out, a head on the wall screamed at them, “GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” A human set up as a decoration. The kids screamed, and Fatima started crying all over again. 

Finally they were all outside, and the kids were given full-sized candy bars for their bravery.

Everyone returned to the wagon, and Fareeha took her crying daughter from her wife while the twins ran to McCree’s side. “Are you alright, Fatima? Were you scared?” She asked, bouncing her on her hip.

Fatima sniffled. “Only a little.”

“She was very brave, and she kept me safe from all the scary monsters.” Satya said, patting her baby girl’s head. 

“We weren’t scared!” Jake shouted, wanting to ensure his father knew of his bravery.

“Jakey, are you sure about that?” McCree asked. “There’s nothin’ wrong with bein’ scared, y’know.”

Jake faltered, looking down to the ground. “Well… Maybe a little. But just a little!”

“Papa? Were you scared too?” Kazuki asked.

“Oh yes. I was very scared.” Hanzo said, hugging his sons. 

“Heck, the babies were scared too, and they didn’t even see the haunted house.” Jesse chuckled. He placed his hands on his bump, drawing attention to how much the babies inside were moving. 

“You were scared too?” Jake asked, his eyes going wide. “Adults get scared?”

“Of course we do. But we had you, your brother, and Fatima to keep us safe.” Hanzo nodded.

Jesse carefully bent down and hugged his boys. “We’re so proud of you, our brave lil men!” He gave the twins kisses and pinched their cheeks, making them giggle. “Now, are we ready to get back to trick or treatin’?” 

“Yes!” The twins cried, all smiles again. Fatima merely nodded, sucking her thumb. She didn’t allow Fareeha to put her down just yet, but she had a small smile on her chubby little face. Maybe she’d do a better job next year.

“I know, let’s sing a song.” Fareeha suggested. “The trick-or-treat song!”

So the families walked down the street, gleefully and loudly singing. “Trick-or-treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat! If you don’t I don’t care, I’ll pull down your underwear!” 

Hanzo smiled as everyone sang, and watched as the kids raced off to the next house. As they went to get their candy, he came up behind his husband.. He wrapped his arms around him, hands settling on his belly. “I love you, Jesse.” He sighed happily.

“I love you too, babe. But you gotta be careful, zombies are known to bite.” He playfully snapped his teeth at Hanzo, chuckling.

“Heh, I will keep that in mind.” Hanzo grinned, leaning up and kissing his husband. “It is the moments like these that remind me how lucky I am. Our older children laughing and playing, my husband by my side, our younger children growing happily in your belly,” He paused and gave McCree’s tummy a few gentle, loving rubs, “These are the small things I never knew the world could offer before. I understand now what people mean when they say ‘it is the little things in life’.”

Jesse smiled and placed his own hands over Hanzo’s. “I’m glad you’re so happy. Moments like these make me wanna freeze the world, y’know? Keep everythin’ happy and sweet forever.”

“You and the kids make my life perfect.” The shorter man sighed happily.

“Back at you, honeybee. But are you gonna get all sappy on me with every holiday?” 

Hanzo laughed. “Hush, you.”

The next house was definitely one that belonged to the sort of family who adored Halloween. The decorations were top notch and made it feel as though trick-or-treaters were passing through a graveyard to get their candy. There was a corpse holding the candy bowl on the porch, and someone very tall in a frightening costume wielding a scythe was walking the lawn. The twins and Fatima stood before the walkway of the house, trying to summon their courage. “Take my hands, kids.” Jesse said, waddling up behind the tykes with Fareeha.

But the kids wouldn’t let them take their hands. “No, we’re brave. We can do this.” Jake said.

“Yeah. It’s not so bad. We did the haunted garage, so we can do this no problem!” Kazuki agreed, though it was clear the two of them were trying to reassure themselves more than their parents. 

Fatima, meanwhile, hid behind her friends, trembling. “That guy is scary…” She whimpered.

“No he’s not. He… He looks dumb! His costume is so fake!” The little devil-cowboy insisted.

“Yeah! You just gotta laugh at him!” Said the plague-buster. Together, he and Jake started pointing and laughing at the man in the costume. “Ha ha ha, you look so dumb!”

Fatima nervously joined in the laughter, while the man in the costume simply stared at the kids. It was obvious they were forcing themselves to laugh so they wouldn’t be scared, but no one was going to point it out. After a minute of trying to convince themselves there was nothing to be frightened of, the children took each other’s hands and carefully yet hurriedly made their way to the candy.

“I’m sorry about the kids, they didn’t mean that.” Fareeha apologized to the costumed man.

“Nah, it’s fine.” The guy said from behind his mask, “Can’t be scared of something you can laugh at, right? They’re cute kids.”

As soon as they got their candy, the three ran back to their parents, trying to get away from the scary house as fast as their little legs could carry them. The twins barrelled into Hanzo, gripping him tightly, and Fatima ran into Fareeha’s awaiting arms.

“There are my brave boys!” Hanzo said, hugging his sons.

“That wasn’t so bad, right sweetie?” Fareeha asked. Fatima merely shook her head, sucking her thumb.

“And you got candy, too! You see, kids? Good things happen when you face your fears.” McCree said. He took Jake and Kazuki’s hands and the group continued on.

The sun went down and the moon came out, the streetlights came on and the wind grew chillier. Less and less trick-or-treaters were being seen walking down the streets.

“All right, time to go home, everyone.” Hanzo announced.

“Nooooo!” The kids protested. “We don’t have enough candy yet!”

“You have more than enough, kids.” Fareeha said, towing the wagon back home, “It’s time for dinner.”

“But it’s Halloween! Dinner is supposed to be candy!” Jake insisted.

“That’s not quite how it works, honey.” Jesse chuckled. “You need to have a proper dinner, and- OOF!” He was stopped in his tracks by a hard kick, and everyone stopped in their tracks.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” Kazuki asked.

“Are you okay?” Jake began scrambling out of the wagon, his brother alongside him and running to their father’s side.

“Jesse?” Hanzo asked, joining his sons. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” McCree laughed. “The babies just kicked me real hard is all. But I’m glad my family cares so much.” He gently pushed the boys back to the wagon. “Now let’s go. We gotta get you kids dinner before you can enjoy any of that candy.”

“You babies stop beating up Daddy’s insides, or you’re gonna get put in time out!” Kazuki warned his father’s belly.

“Yeah! And Kazuki and I are gonna be mad at you too!” Jake promised. 

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh. It was sweet how his boys tried to look out for him. One of the cutest things about them.

Everyone returned to the McCree-Shimada house, with the kids trading candy as the adults ordered pizza. “No soda,” Satya insisted, “They have enough sugar as it is.”

“It’s Halloween, Satya. It’s a day all about sugar and candy. It’s just one day outta the whole year.” McCree said as he held the phone to his ear. 

Satya sighed. “Fine. _Diet_ soda.”

Once the pizza arrived, the kids happily dug in. “Hey Papa,” Kazuki started with a mouthful of food.

“Kazuki, do not eat with your mouth full.” Hanzo chided.

The little boy swallowed, then spoke again. “Hey Papa, would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?”

“I would like to be a werewolf.” Hanzo smiled, “I would have a greater sense of smell, and I would be very strong and fluffy.”

“If you ever become a werewolf, are you gonna let us pet you?” Jake asked excitedly.

“Of course I would.” Hanzo laughed. “How could I become a werewolf and not let my family pet me? What about you two? Would you rather be a werewolf or a vampire?”

“Ummm, I dunno.” Jake said, brows furrowed in serious thought. “Werewolves are cool, but you can only be one on a full moon. Vampires can fly, but they can’t be in sunlight.”

“I’d be a witch,” Kazuki stated. “Then I’d get bitten by a werewolf and a vampire, so I’d be a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire all at once!”

“But you wouldn’t be able to go out in the daytime.” Jake pointed out.

“Yeah I would! Cuz I’d be part werewolf and witch, and they can go out in the sun and stuff.”

“But then you wouldn’t be a vampire if you could be in the sun!”

“Yeah I would!”

“No you wouldn’t!”

“Yeah I would!”

“No you wouldn’t!”

“Yeah I-”

“Boys, boys, settle down!” Jesse said, raising his voice over his sons. “Until the day comes that we find a vampire-werewolf-witch, we just ain’t gonna know the answer to this one.”

Jake crossed his arms and slumped back in his chair, pouting. “ _I_ know the answer to this one.” He mumbled.

After dinner, the kids went back to their candy, excitedly tearing into their bounty. “Daddy, here!” Kazuki held out a little package of Skittles and a Baby Ruth to his father. “Eat this so the babies can have some candy too!”

“Well thank you, sweetie.” McCree smiled and gave his son a kiss.

“Take this one too!” Jake called, holding out a Snickers bar and some Reese’s Pieces.

“And thank you too, honeybee.” McCree took the candy and kissed his other son. 

“You can have some of mine too, Uncle Jesse.” Fatima said, giving him a lollipop.

“Thank you, princess.” Jesse said, giving her a kiss on her head.

“Look at Jesse, rolling in the candy tonight.” Fareeha chuckled, unwrapping some candy Fatima had given her.

“Hey, what about Papa?” Hanzo pouted.

“You can have this, Papa!” The twins held out for their other father a small box of Milk Duds and some candy corn. It was clear they were just foisting off the junk candy they didn’t want, but Hanzo accepted anyway. 

“Why does Daddy get two candies but not Papa?” Hanzo asked.

“Cuz Daddy’s got babies in his tummy!” Jake happily said.

“Yeah! He needs extra candy, some for him, and the babies too!” Kazuki nodded.

“You can have some of mine if you want.” Fatima offered, holding out a candy bar.

“Thank you, but that is not necessary, Fatima.” Hanzo said, tousling her hair.

“Pregnancy’s got its perks.” McCree said, sticking out his tongue as he patted his belly. “Ain’t my fault two of you can’t get pregnant and one of you don’t wanna.”

“Hmph! Maybe I should consider getting pregnant again if it means the kids will dote on me too.” Satya said with a smile. 

“I could have a little sister?!” Fatima gasped.

“Oh jeeze, don’t go putting ideas into her head, Satya.” Fareeha chuckled.

Once the kids had eaten all the candy they were allowed for the night, it was time for the Amaris to go home. As Satya carried Fatima, the three girls waved to their friends, who waved goodnight to them from their porch. After that, it was time to get the twins washed up. McCree ran them a bath, and began washing them as Hanzo cleaned up downstairs. 

“Daddy, do you think if you put a puppy outside on a full moon it’ll become a werewolf?” Kazuki asked as he played with his ducky.

“I don’t think that’s how werewolves work, sweetie.” Jesse chuckled. 

“If you had the babies under a full moon, would the babies be werewolves?” Jake asked, eyes wide with hope.

“No, I’m afraid not, honey.” 

“Awww…” Jake visibly deflated, his dreams dashed.

“So, if puppies don’t become werewolves if you leave them under a full moon, and if having babies under a full moon doesn’t make them werewolves, then where do werewolves come from?” Kazuki asked, genuinely curious.

“A person becomes a werewolf when they’re bitten by another werewolf.” McCree explained, pulling out the stopper on the tub’s drain.

“But then where does THAT werewolf come from?” Jake asked.

“Someone puts a curse on ‘em.” Jesse said, wiggling his fingers like he was casting a spell. 

“So there’s gotta be a witch before there can be a werewolf?”

“Something like that.”

Jake and Kazuki both looked at each other with expressions of deep thought, as though some great secret of the universe had been revealed to them. “Wow Daddy, you’re smart if you know that.” 

“That I am,” Jesse agreed.

After their bath, the kids were put in their pajamas and were watching Halloween tv specials, cuddled up to Jesse and using his tummy as a pillow. They gently pressed against his belly, giggling when a baby would kick back. “The babies are silly.” Kazuki yawned. 

“They like playin’ with their brothers.” Jesse chuckled as he watched his children interact with those still inside him.

Hanzo, meanwhile, was watching contentedly as his family played together. He must have looked for all the world like a lovesick puppy with how happy he was. 

“Hee, okay babies, get ready for this!” Jake began rapidly poking and jabbing all over his father’s belly, pestering the babies into kicking more for his amusement.

McCree made a noise of discomfort as his belly was messed with. “Jakey, do not do that.” Hanzo scolded. “How would you like it if Kazuki kept poking you non-stop?

“That was mean, Jake. Apologize right- HURP!” McCree was interrupted by a sharp kick, wincing and rubbing his belly. “Apologize, Jake.” 

“I’m sorry, babies.” Jake said quietly. He gave the belly two kisses, one for each baby.

“That’s better.” Jesse said. “We don’t play with babies like that.”

When the twins weren’t playing with McCree’s belly so much and began to drift off, Hanzo shut off the tv and each father picked up one of the tykes. Upstairs they went, depositing the boys into their beds. They tucked them in and gave them their goodnight kisses, then turned on the nightlight and snuck out of the room.

Now alone, the husbands retired to their own room, snuggling on their bed. “I love watching our boys enjoy themselves on these holidays,” Hanzo sighed happily.

“It’s funny how havin’ kids of your own can bring back that childhood magic.” Jesse said with a smile. “You grow up and suddenly Halloween’s just another day, then you have your own kids and it’s a special once a year event you can’t wait for all over again.”

“And then we get to do it all over again with these two.” Hanzo said, shuffling down the mattress to plant kisses on his husband’s belly. Jesse giggled, and Hanzo felt his heart tighten with joy. “Ah, you are so radiant when you are pregnant, do you know that?” 

“Are you already tryin’ to talk me into gettin’ pregnant after this one?” McCree laughed. “We’re gonna have four kids soon, y’know.”

“No, no, that is not my intention. Though, I would never say no to having another baby with you…” Hanzo purred, nuzzling the bump before him and making Jesse laugh. “I mean you always look so happy to feel the babies kick and move. To have them with you every moment. And when the boys play with your belly and talk to their siblings, you look so content. You truly enjoy growing life within you, do you not? Or perhaps it is growing our family that you enjoy?”

McCree blushed. “I guess it’s both. It’s special, Han. These kids are the sweetest, most precious treasures in the world, and they love us unconditionally. Of course I can’t get enough of ‘em.”

“I know I could not.” Hanzo gave the belly one last kiss and scooted back up to kiss his husband again. “I love you, Jesse.”

“Love you too, sugar.” McCree yawned. He rested his belly on Hanzo, using him as his pregnancy pillow, and drifted off to sleep. 

Hanzo watched Jesse sleep for a while, taking in his features and gently stroking his belly. He really had landed the perfect man, though how he’d done it he’d never know. All the same, as he felt his children gently shift beneath his hand, he was thankful for his good fortune. All he could do now was wait until Thanksgiving, so he could give thanks properly. Or even better than that, wait until Jesse woke up and thank him then. 

After all, adults need some sugar on Halloween too.

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, I actually wrote a thing! Hope you enjoy. As usual, you can find me at wellroundedcowboy over on bumblr.  
> Big thanks to CoffeeCat, PlainJayne, KatheyRoyals, Weiss, and traditionallyappealing for being my betas! You guys are life savers!


End file.
